Poupée Sanglante
by Kitshunette
Summary: En cette fin du XVIIIe siècle, France se sent de plus en plus las, tiraillé de toutes parts par des crises qui le déchirent et le poursuivent jusque dans ses promenades dans les jardins du palais.  Un petit one-shot.


"France, France !"

Le bruit de ces petits talons qui claquaient sur le sol. Encore. Et cette voix haut perchée qui continuait de l'appeler. Combien de fois est-ce que cela ferait ? Il ne savait plus. Et puis quel intérêt y avait-il à continuer de compter ? Un chiffre stupide ne changerait rien à la donne. Rien ne changeait. Tout stagnait. C'était dégoûtant. Il aurait voulu que tout s'écroulasse, que les ruines qu'il était en train de devenir éclatent et brûlent, que tous ces misérables oisifs soient écrasés et ensevelis avec leurs visages poudrés, figés dans une délicieuse expression de terreur, il aurait voulu que ...

Il sentit de petites mains délicates se saisir de sa manche. Une soudaine envie de jeter cette femme à terre le prit. Un simple mouvement du bras, et elle ne verrait plus jamais ces robes et ces perles qu'elles chérissait tant. Juste un coup vulgaire coup d'épaule. Il avait encore assez de force pour cela. Il avait encore assez de force pour réduire cette femme en une poupée désarticulée au teint d'ivoire. Et il lui reprendrait cette couronne qu'elle souillait, il la laverait dans son sang, et lui arracherait les yeux pour en décorer les pointes d'or.

Il se retourna en souriant :

"Puis-je vous aider, Votre Altesse ? demanda-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

- Oui, répondit la reine. Savez-vous que de grands jeux auront lieu ce soir ? De grands amis viendront de loin, et je souhaiterais tellement pouvoir jouer avec eux ! Mais ... "

Son visage s'empourpra doucement, et elle tourna légèrement la tête de côté comme pour cacher sa rougeur.

France était las de ce jeu.

"Combien ?"

La question prit un instant la reine au dépourvu. Puis l'expression de surprise s'effaça pour laisser place à un sourire radieux.

"Cette occasion n'est pas prête de se représenter, donc si vous pouviez me donner un peu plus que la dernière fois ..." avança-t-elle.

France déglutit. Plus que la somme monstrueuse qu'il lui avait fournie à la dernière soirée ? D'ailleurs, quand était-ce que la dernière fois ? Comment avait-elle pu dépenser en si peu de temps tout cet argent ?

"Votre Altesse, je ne puis vous en donner tant..., protesta-t-il. Il doit bien vous rester quelques sous des derniers jeux ?"

Les traits de la jeune femme se figèrent. Elle avait réellement l'air d'une poupée, songea France avec un soupir. Et sous ses yeux, le sourire séduisant disparut comme neige au soleil. Les lèvres roses se retroussèrent en un rictus moqueur, écho du mépris qui flamboyait désormais dans les yeux bleu cendres.

"Et de quoi aurais-je l'air si je me présentais à cette soirée munie de _quelques sous_ pour jouer ? De quoi aurais-je l'air, d'une mendiante dans son salon, d'une pauvresse dans son propre château ? Moi, la Reine de France ?" cracha-t-elle à demi-voix.

Elle se serait mise à feuler comme un chat que France aurait été à peine surpris.

"Mon cher France, je dis et je répète que j'ai besoin de cet argent. Et en tant que votre souveraine, je vous _réclame_ cet argent."

Souveraine. Oui, elle était sa suzeraine, celle à qui il devait obéissance. Celle qui avait pris le pouvoir sur lui le jour où elle était montée sur le Trône de France aux côtés de son mari, mari avec qui il avait repassé ce pacte implicite qui durait depuis des siècles, ce pacte qui liait une nation à son souverain. Ce pacte qui le liait aussi à la famille du Roi. Maudit pacte.

Quelques instants plus tard, la bourse accrochée à la ceinture de France se retrouva dans la paume ouverte de Marie-Antoinette. Celle-ci lui sourit d'un air horriblement satisfait avant de faire une courbette et de prendre congé.

"Merci, France, je savais que vous comprendriez."

Et elle lui tourna le dos sans aucune autre forme de cérémonie, reprenant sa marche gracieuse à travers les jardins du palais, comme si de rien n'était.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que France réalisa que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa paume à s'en faire saigner. Jurant à mi-voix, il leva sa main pour examiner la blessure. Son sang suintait doucement de trois petits arcs de cercle qui s'emboîtaient parfaitement avec ses ongles ensanglantés.

"Quelle belle couleur ..." soupira-t-il.

Un bel écarlate, qui prenait d'innombrables nuances lorsque qu'il tournait sa paume.

Et il songea à ce liquide aux multiples beautés coulant de ces yeux qui n'avaient vu que les belles choses de ce monde, traçant un ruisseau paresseux sur la peau d'albâtre jusqu'à ces mains fines et douces pour qui le dur labeur des champs n'était qu'un cauchemar lointain. Il songea à cette teinte pâle qu'elle entretenait au prix de tant d'efforts prendre une blancheur cadavérique, et virer lentement à la putréfaction. Il songea à ce beau corps qui fondrait lentement dans une odeur épouvantable pour retourner à la terre d'où il était venu.

Il leva la main et en orienta la paume vers le soleil qui semblait le narguer de là-haut. Elle était merveilleusement rouge, d'un beau rouge vif dont les teintes sombres par endroits semblaient se mouvoir silencieusement.

France soupira.

"Mon Dieu, je me demande ce qu'Autriche dira si je lui rendais sa princesse dans un cercueil ... peut-être vais-je devoir écrire une lettre d'excuse ... oh, quelle plaie ..."

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ~<p>

(C'était juste un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit alors que je me sentais un peu déprimée ... w)

Sinon j'ai rien de personnel contre Marie-Antoinette... je me suis juste basée sur le fait que le peuple français en général ne l'aimait pas... et Francis est censé être une sorte de reflet des sentiments de la population me semble-t-il. =P

Voilà, bonne journée à vous ~ ^o^


End file.
